A Year of Change
by Tari Shiro
Summary: ItaSakuSasu. Well, I just made friends with an idiot, yelled at my teachers' girly car, and was glared at by his younger brother. I can already tell, a lot is going to change this year. Being a new student, that says a lot.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sup! This is my second fanfic! ItaSakuSasu in case you didn't know. I don't really know if it's that good or not, but I wouldn't mind if you read it. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto . . . Wait! I don't?! Why didn't you tell me?!**

'**Inner Sakura'**

'_Anyone's thoughts'_

**A New Beginning**

This year will be Sakura's 16th birthday, her 8th time moving, her 4th time changing schools and her 2nd time losing a parent. Why, you ask? Sakura used to live in Nagoya, Japan with her mother. Her father never really planned on having children, so he left earlier on in her life. Sakura and her mother fit in with the general population when it came to financials. So they could be placed in middle class. Earlier this year her mother went out late to pick up groceries.

Later that morning she was found on the street, beaten and bruised to death by some local thugs. Sakura stayed out of school for only two days. She applied for a job to pay rent on her mothers' apartment. She'd finally gotten a steady after school job, when social services told her she had to live in either a foster home, or have an adoptive family. Sakura chose the latter. Sakura would rather be stuck with one family so when she left only one family would miss her. So eventually she was introduced to a woman named Tsunade.

Tsunade appeared much too young to be in her fifties or sixties, but Sakura never questioned it. So she packed her bags and left for Tokyo, Japan. So this is where Sakura's story begins.

Sakura heard a loud beeping noise come from the left side of her bed. She groaned and began to smack it until it stopped. She sighed with bliss when it did. But it became short-lived when it started five minutes later. Sakura eventually became fed up and just pulled the plug out of the socket. She buried her face in the pillow hoping to sleep forever. Her door burst open to see none other than Tsunade.

"WAKE UP SAKURA!!!!!" Tsunade practically shouted in Sakura's ear.

Sakura shot up and growled at her. She is not a morning person.

"OKAY! NOW GET THE HELL OUT!" Sakura was taught to yell by Tsunade herself.

Tsunade grinned and told her she was leaving. Sakura waved as she exited the room. She slid out of bed and shivered. _'Tsunade always keeps the house so damn cold!'_

Sakura went into the bathroom clad in boxers and a camisole. She peeled off the sweaty materials and started the shower. Sakura scowled at her legs.

"Crap. I hate shaving. I'll do it tomorrow." Sakura sighed as she hopped into the shower.

Sakura slapped a glob of shampoo on her pink tresses and rinsed it out. She took a bar of soap and scrubbed lightly until she was content with the texture difference on her skin. Sakura preferred showers over baths any day. For some reason she found baths much to relaxing for her taste. So what if Tsunade yelled at her for not leaving any hot water? It was definitely worth it.

Sakura opened the showers door and pulled a towel off the rack. Once covered, she went back to her room. After some quick drying she dressed herself. A simple pair of black jeans, and a red and black graphic tee shirt, with a pair of chucks. She spun around in the mirror and winked as well. Sakura ran downstairs swiftly and picked up her backpack. She took a glance towards the kitchen and grimaced. She hated lying to Tsunade. But, ever since her mother died, breakfast just lost its' ring and no longer held interest.

So Sakura made her way out the door. She bent over and pulled the spare key out from under the welcome mat, stuck it into the keyhole and twisted it until the door locked. Tsunade always left early. For her today was extremely late. So Sakura had to lock the door, check messages, and make breakfast- which she never did- in the mornings. She slid the key back under the mat and went down the fire escape of the apartment complex. On a rusty bike rack was her red bike, of which she received as a moving gift from Tsunade. She hopped on it and maneuvered through early morning traffic in the parking area.

Sakura was really grateful for the bike. She knew Tsunade couldn't afford a car, so she could settle for this. And plus, it kept her in shape as well. And honestly she preferred it. The crisp morning air always awoke her senses and prepared for the day to come. Speaking of the day, this will be her first day attending Konohagure high school. It took Tsunade awhile to find a school without uniforms. But, luckily she knew the principal at Konoha high. In fact, they've known each other since they were kids.

As Sakura rode through the busy streets of Tokyo she pondered what her first day would be like. Would she be an outcast? Would she be popular? Would she make friends or be ignored? While she pondered these thoughts the light for the intersection turned green so she attempted to turn. A driver that wasn't exactly paying attention bumped her bike slightly, causing her to fall over. She picked herself up and glared at the Nissan Altima that just bumped her.

"Watch where you're going asshole! Try to keep your fucking eyes on the God damn road!" Sakura shouted at the car.

Sakura sneered and hopped on her slightly damaged bike. She pedaled down the road.

The drivers of said car were a tad bit shocked at such a vulgar display of anger. Little did Sakura know, she had just made a horrible first impression on her soon-to-be classmate and her teacher.

Sakura continued her pride-filled pedaling until she came to the entrance of her new school. She sighed and brought her red bike to a near bike rack. Sakura latched a lock onto the wheel of her bike and the bar of the rack. She looked to her right and saw a cute purple bike next to hers and an . . . . orange and yellow bike after that. Sakura was horrified.

'_Holy shit! That bike is so tacky!!!'_

'**MY EYES!!! THEY BURN!!!'**

'_Who the hell would even be fool enough to buy this piece of crap?!'_

Just as she thought that a guy with blonde bushy hair came up to her. He actually was pretty attractive. He had pretty blue eyes, these scars that looked kinda like whiskers; he was pretty well built too. The only flaw was, he wore _**a lot**_ of orange.

'_I think I just found the owner.'_

'**Oh my God! He's hot, but what's with the orange?!'**

The blonde headed boy bends down to Sakura's level.

"Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, admiring my wheels?" Naruto got a foxy grin on his face.

"I'm Haruno Sakura! And hehe, of course!" _'HELL NO!!'_ Sakura fake smiled.

Naruto got a real serious look on his face as he contemplated something. Then out of nowhere he gave her a huge hug.

"Sakura-chan!!!! I'll show you around!!!" Naruto dragged Sakura inside the school.

Naruto pulled her into the main hallway and pointed to a door.

"That's the Main Office! In there you'll find the secretary, nurse's office, and principal's office. Oh! Stay away from the Jiraiya-sensei; I swear he's a pervert." Naruto whispered.

They continued down the hallway until reaching room 508. Sakura looked at her schedule. This was her homeroom. She and Naruto went inside and put their books on randomly selected desks. Sakura pulled a watch out of her back pack.

"Oh man, we're really early. I guess I could just go chill in the library. Hey? Naruto-kun, will you show me to the library?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto turned around and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What's a library?" Naruto was being serious.

Sakura tried not to laugh as she took his hand and started dragging him down the hall.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to show you!" Sakura chuckled.

Maybe this year wouldn't suck so badly. Sakura had already made one friend, even if he wasn't the most intelligent person in the world. She hadn't embarrassed herself yet either. So I guess it would be safe for her to say, today was going to be a great day.

**So? How was it?**

**Sasuke, Itachi, Ino, Hinata, and Shikamaru come in the next chappie for sure!**

**This is not ShikaIno, it's gonna be ShikaTema.**

**For none other than Queen of the Bobs.**

**I dedicate the first chapter of this fanfic to you.**

**And, my loyal readers from Ebony!**

**I'll try to post within next week, or whenever I feel the urge to write!**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**

**A.k.a. PancakeBob**


	2. A New School

Okayz . . . This story is going to have rotation of P.O.V. But, if you decide you like third person better, I'll go back to that. Oh! I found my memory card!! Yay!!

Disclaimer: Do you think some one like ME could own Naruto? Seriously.

'_Anyone's Thoughts'_

'**Inner Thoughts'**

'_**Flashbacks or anything written'**_

**A New School**

_Sasuke's P.O.V _

My brother and I exchange equally surprised looks. He's probably thinking the same thing as me which is: What the hell . . . .?! Well, Itachi turns his eyes back to the road when the light in his side turns green. We continue down the road at the slow speed of forty-five miles per hours. I'm the infamous Uchiha Sasuke. I'm more or less seventeen. And yeah, I'm an A+ student. You could say I'm an exchange student from Otokagure Academy.

Honestly, I think the principal was just afraid of me or something. Otherwise, I don't think Orochimaru would've been so eager to get rid of me. I only threatened him once or twice. But I had a good reason to. I think he's like some gay-pedophile-freak. I mean come on, if you have a male secretary around you that much and you were a guy, don't tell me you wouldn't be accused of being gay.

Well anyways, I was kind of happy to get out of that hellhole. I didn't really mind leaving Juugo, Suigestu, and Karin. I never really saw them as friends. You can probably guess that I don't have many friends. You're right. It's not that I'm an outcast; on the contrary, I have more fangirls . . . and some fanboys than I can handle. I used to actually live here when I was younger. But, I just had to go to Otokagure high as an exchange student. And they just happened to decide to keep me. Assholes.

Well, Itachi's really the only relative that I can confirm is not deceased. I don't even remember how many years it's been since **that** happened. All I remember is **a lot** of blood, and my happiness dying. So, getting away from that subject, we recently moved here into a relatively high-classed apartment. Just because my brother's a teacher, doesn't mean we don't have money. I told him not to get a house. Having too much empty space in a home feels baron and lonely.

Right now we're on our way to Konohagure High School. Oh joy. School. Well, at least they don't have uniforms here. I'll be attending tenth grade here. I suppose this doesn't suck that bad. I won't be a freshman. Man, I feel bad for those kids. They get the crap beaten out of them regularly, and are the butt of everyone's jokes. I would know. I used to be one.

As Itachi takes another turn I start thinking about that pink-haired girl who cussed us out. I guess she was pretty. I don't really have much of an opinion about it. But, judging by her hair I would say, her name must be something like 'Ino' 'Hana' or even . . . . 'Sakura'. Well, since Itachi's going to be a teacher at this school there are pretty good odds that she'll be in one of his classes. I guess after school I'll ask him if she's on his roll call. Oh, looks like we're here. Itachi parks his Nissan Altima in the employees section. Yeah, I know it's a feminine car; but hey, he's a feminine kind of guy. He may as well have a car that suits him.

And before you ask, yes I have a license. I just never have to use it because we agreed not to have two cars unless it was necessary. When I step out of the car and into the parking lot I see this school. That's interesting. It's not nearly as pretentious as my old school. It looks like an average budget school. Well I knew it would be different when I figured out it didn't have the word "Academy" in the title. You could say, "I'm smarter than a fifth grader".

I swing my messenger bag over my shoulder. My brother always picks on me for keeping this piece of crap. I just didn't feel like getting a new one. And plus, the shoulder strap is comfortable. He says it's girly. Bull shit, has he ever looked in the mirror?! He should be happy I'm not emo. . . anymore. I actually had to go shopping to compensate for my amount of black clothes. And, I had to let my piercings close up and for my scars to heal before I could start the school year.

That would explain why I'm currently wearing a long-sleeve shirt. In about a day or two of using a skin treatment those scars should be gone. I'm also wearing tight ankle pants. Not just out of habit. There have been instances where fangirls were **really** desperate for anything that I had touched. I bet you've already guessed that they tried to even steal my pants. I've always had paranoia of that kind of thing since I moved. But I think the people in Tokyo are a bit saner. Thank Kami-sama.

As my brother and I step onto to concrete sidewalk I look to a patch of grass that is about twenty feet in width and length. There are statues of what I assume are the principals from years before. They must've been there for a while. The metal that was used to mold them has lost its shine. This must be a pretty old school. Hn, no matter. I'll make due with what I've got.

From a short distance I spot a relatively new bike rack. The first thing I see is an orange bike. If I didn't know any better, I would say it's glowing. That had better belong to a girl. That bike is so fruity and gaudy that I'm sure it doesn't even belong to a girl! And if by some horrific chance it belongs to a boy, he needs **immediate** psychological therapy. Well after having my inside spazz attack I shift my attention to another one.

It's purple. I'm pretty sure it either belongs to a girl, or a gay guy. But still, I'd much rather ride that one than the scary orange bike. The other bike across from the orange one is red. Why does it look so familiar? Oh yeah! Now I remember. That crazy pink haired bitch was riding on it. That bike doesn't seem that crappy . . . in fact, I think it's a twenty-one speed bike. So, she must go here. My brother doesn't seem to notice so he keeps walking. I walk up behind him and pull on the sleeve of his shirt to get his attention. He turns around to see what I want. So I point to her bike. I wonder what he thinks about her. . .

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, I know, it was shorter than usual.**

**But right now I'm really tired.**

**And I'm really pissed cuz I'm kinda PMSing.**

**I have a lot of homework this weekend and my stomach is killing me.**

**I'm saving up money 'till Christmas to buy a new iPod nano for myself.**

**I could've just asked for it if Okaa-san didn't have to pay for a new door.**

**Well, multiple P.O.V's or third person? Vote plz.**

**And while I'm at it; Are you foshizzling today?**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**

**A.k.a. PancakeBob**


	3. A New Sensei

Whew. I've been to my grandparent's house recently. And I ate their food. My mom gave me specific directions on what foods to eat. And what would get me sick. Well, gomen **Ebony** readers. Still on hiatus. Even though I've started a rough draft of the next chapter I don't find it well written. I've also decided to write this chapter in first person, for the sake of character development.

Disclaimer: Read my story and you won't have to ask.

'**Inner thoughts'**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Flashback or writing'**_

**A New Teacher**

My brother keeps pulling on my sleeve. Apparently he wants something and he's going to be annoying 'till he gets it. So I turn around and glare at him. I was trying to not get distracted on my first day of work. But, _no_. Sasuke has to go on and ruin my concentration. He's pointing to a red bike. I still don't know what he wants from me.

"What is it Sasuke?" I gave him an inquisitive look.

"That girl, from before. That's her bike." Sasuke points at it again.

"So?" Now I'm starting to get annoyed.

" . . ." Sasuke just starts walking again.

Before I follow him inside I notice the orange bike next to hers. Wow. I'm going to choose not to comment on that. All I can say is, I feel bad for whoever owns that freaky bike.

Well, I'm Uchiha Itachi. About twenty-two years of age. I went to middle school and a little of high school in this place. But at thirteen I left for my own independent studies. The reason was, not only was I considered a child prodigy; But my family could no longer coach my life. Due to the fact that they'd all been killed in cold blood.

I didn't mind much honestly. Tou-san only needed me for a trophy to show off to lesser members of the family. Okaa-san gave me a little more freedom, and at times didn't pressure me as much as the rest of my family. Shisui . . . . I suppose he was my friend, and that's all I plan on saying about him. The rest of my family was either very oblivious to there own cruelty, ignorant, or just assholes.

Oh, wait you don't know how they were killed yet. It was at a family gathering. Apparently someone who didn't sit well with the Uchiha's decided to come through the front door and kill them all. Can't say I blame them. If that person wouldn't have done it, _I_ may have considered doing it myself. After that my brother didn't take it as well as me. You probably already know that though.

Back on subject, I left Tokyo for private studies. I left Sasuke an apartment and money that should've lasted 'till I got back. While I was off in Japan somewhere I got involved in a criminal organization. Having no parental guidance didn't help the situation. So even currently; I'm an active member of the Akatsuki criminal organization. And yeah, Sasuke knows.

So I spent five years in college for a degree in world history and psychology. I figured, if I'm going to be a teacher I may as well learn how my students think. So, after college I returned to Tokyo to find my brother had been transferred from the Konohagure school district to the Otokagure school district. After I moved back in with him we transferred back to the Konohagure system.

I decided, just to keep an eye on Sasuke I should take a teaching job at his school. It wasn't that hard. The job interview was easy; the person giving it was a woman. She pulled a Mary Sue and started ranting about how hot I was after I left the room. All I can say is I'm not so sure about the principal and assistant principal here.

The principal is a guy named Jiraiya and I've heard he's a real pervert. The assistant principal isn't much help. I believe her name's Tsunade. From what I hear she spends her time in the teachers' lounge chugging sake. A long as that Jiraiya guy isn't going to come on to me or my brother; I don't really care what he does.

Sasuke and I are walking down the hallway trying to find the way to my classroom. I believe its 508 so I'll just follow the even numbered door labels. I turn the knob and step inside. Quickly, I spot two backpacks on a desk. I suppose two students got here early and are getting breakfast or going to the library or something.

So I pull out my portfolio and put it on the teacher's desk. There's a pretty nice Mac desktop computer on my desk. So I log on and start making alphabetical seat arrangements by first name. Sasuke and I are a little early so he just sits and chills for a while. He's scribbling on a piece of paper. I'm assuming he's either doodling or just bored.

About thirty minutes later most of the students are standing around the walls of the classroom waiting to be assigned to their seats. The other half are girls giving me what I can only call lustful stares. Wait! What the fu-?! One of them is a guy!!! I slide the chair a little more behind the desk for my own safety while I call roll.

"Akimichi Choji!" I shout.

"Here!!"

"Sabaku no Gaara! Temari! Kankuro!" Hn, three siblings.

No one answers. So I'll just move on for now.

"Hyuuga Hinata! Neji!" More siblings.

"Present." They said in unison.

"Yamanaka Ino!" Lily, interesting name.

"Hi cutie!" The girl shouted back.

"Inyuzuka Kiba!" Dog?

"Don't forget Akamaru!" A brown-headed boy shouted back holding up his dog.

"Rock Lee" That's a short name. . .

"Hello sensei of youth!!!" A boy shouted back.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" After calling I got no response.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" As a response he got a 'Hn'.

"Haruno Sakura!" Also no response.

"Aburame Shino!" Shino gave a silent wave.

"Sai!" Sai just stared at me and nodded.

"And, Tenten!" No last name?

"Hiya sensei!!!" Tenten grinned at me.

I put checks for those who are here, and ex's for those who aren't. Before I mark Haruno and Uzumaki absent I hear banging coming from the hall. And in my classroom a girl with pink hair dragging a blonde-headed boy comes. The girl is huffing and runs up to me.

"We're here sensei!! _Please_ don't count us absent!!!" She chokes out each word after taking a breath of two.

I'm slightly amused by this to be honest. "Okay, but only this once."

She sighs in relief and drops to the ground next to the blonde-headed boy. Yep, she's the girl from before. I seriously thought she was going to hit my car or something. This girl ought to be a little more aware of her surroundings. And for some reason I have a feeling that orange bike belongs to the blonde-headed kid. Oh, that is indeed a scary thought.

**Yo!**

**Now, I need more legitimate votes for what form I need to write in.**

**Multiple P.O.V. of third person?**

**Cuz last time I only got two votes, and they were both different.**

**How was your Thanksgiving?**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**

**A.ka. PancakeBob**


	4. A New 'Friend'

Okay guys, I'm back. Sorry, I've been busy. Projects . . . Christmas . . . crazy-ass relatives. You know, the usual. I got a new I-Pod for Christmas. It's really awesome. But, I'm really worried about my cat. She's a diabetic and she had to see the vet this morning. She's not eating, and she's throwing up.

Disclaimer: MY drawing style is much different from Misashi-sama's.

'**Inner Thoughts'**

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Flashbacks or writing'**_

**A New 'Friend'**

Okay, so after my little panic attack, I drag myself to the nearest seat. Next thing I notice is two guys giving me this weird look. I try to ignore them and notice Naruto is still on the floor. So I get up and kneel over next to him. From the corner of my eye I can still see those two dudes staring at me. They look surprised.

"Hey, uh . . . Naruto-kun. You okay?" Is he that exhausted?

He picks himself off the ground and grins at me and gives me a thumbs up. Okay . . . I have to admit it. I'm sorry, but he looks **reeeaaaally** retarded like that. I hold my laugh in and stumble back to the seat I chose. Naruto suddenly gets this freaky look on his face. He runs up to the desk next to me and starts barking nonsense at the guy sitting there.

"TEME!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" Naruto shouted.

The guy just glares at him for a moment.

"Learning, Dobe." I see, this guy's a smart-ass.

Naruto's about to yell something back when I decide to step in. I'm not sure what's going on between these two, but it's obviously not good. I give Naruto a look that more or less screams _'Shut it'_. Then, I turn to the smart-ass to deal with him. If you want a better detail than smart-ass, here it comes.

This guy, the first thing you notice about him . . . Is his eyes. Because he is glaring quite fiercely at me. And from what I see, those eyes are blacker than night itself. It's a big contrast compared to his fluorescently pale skin. His hair is . . . . .**interesting**. He's got it parted to two sides with it hanging neatly around the frame of his face. It goes to about his chin. The back . . . looks like a chicken's ass. All in all, he's more or less hot. But hey, my hormones aren't saying anything, so I guess their on vacation or something.

I lean over his desk and glare back at him.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you and my friend have. But, if you're going to fight either take it outside, or I'll gladly start one myself." I hiss at the boy.

He just keeps glaring, so I back down and sit back in the desk near him. Naruto's cooled down. He's sitting with some girl who's got long black hair that has a violet tint. She's also got these really pretty white eyes. Naruto must be a little more charming than I anticipated, because that girl's as pink as my hair.

The new sensei calls my name. So, I snap out of my staring and look at him.

"Haruno-san, do you have a late note?" He asks.

I shrug nervously. I really don't feel like having detention on the first day.

"Uh . . .no."

Weird thing is; He didn't snap at me. That's the kind of thing Kakashi-sensei did when ever I was late. But, I could've at least tried to make up an excuse. The only problem is, he looks **waaayyy **too young to be a teacher. And those eyes . . . they scared the crap out of me for a moment. It's like, I wasn't able to lie. His eyes were like a crimson-ish color, a slightly lighter tint than blood. His pupils were still black and he had three or four little tomo around the pupils.

And those eyelashes . . . . I'm jealous of a guy for having longer eyelashes than me. Well, his hair is parted sort of like that 'Teme' guy. Except, he has long hair, in which most is tied back in a low ponytail. Boy, I hope this guy doesn't give me any detention. Tsunade would not be happy if she heard I got detention.

"Hn, I'll let you off the hook this time." He gives a smirk and walks to the front of the classroom.

He starts telling us about the class rules and conduct, and then writes his name on the board. Hm, Mr. Uchiha Itachi. Who names their kid 'weasel'? Some one kicks me from under my desk.

I grimace and turn to the person that kicked me. Oh, great. Him.

"What the hell?!" I whisper harshly while trying to hold a glare.

"Why were you so pissed this morning?" The boy asks.

" . . . What?" Okay . . . I'm a little confused now.

"You cussed my out my brother's car this morning." He scowls at me.

"I was in a hurry. And plus, you're brother's the one that knocked me over." I scowled back.

He gave a brief glare and turned his attention to Itachi-sensei. Or, at least that's what I thought.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." He says while still looking ahead.

"Mine's Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Hm . . . 'Protector'. The name is a direct contradiction to his attitude.

Then the corner of his mouth twitches and he turns to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be a James Bond impression?" I didn't think of that . . .

"N-no!! Of course not!" I turn around and ignore him.

Though . . . a few minutes later a feel people looking at me from behind. So, I turn around to check it out. Okay . . . there's a girl glaring at me with pure malice in her eyes. It's kind of creepy. She's got purple hair that looks unevenly cut and yellow-gold eyes. The girl next to her isn't glaring. She looks like she's trying to understand something that's frustrating her. She's got really beautiful light blue eyes; though I can't see any pupils . . . She's also got a long platinum blonde ponytail.

I was about to ask her what was wrong, when some one kicked me again. I winced but turned to Sasuke.

"This better be good, Sasuke." I glared. Ouch, my leg hurts.

He moved his eyes to the two girls' direction then back to me. He shook his head. I gave him a questioning look. Sasuke sighed in apparent annoyance but leaned over to explain.

"Fangirls." Sasuke said.

Oh . . . **NOW** I know what was wrong with that girl. She was trying to understand why I sat next to him . . .

Before he turned his attention back to the front I asked him another question.

"Hey, uh, Sasuke? Are you related to Itachi-sensei, 'cause you kind of look a lot a like?" I asked, not really expecting a reply.

He just gave me a brief nod. It took me a while to register what he was saying. But, if Itachi-sensei is related to him, and Sasuke says I yelled at his brothers car . . . Itachi could have driven Sasuke to school . . . which means . . .

'_OH GOD!! I'M OFFICAILLY SCREWED!!! I TECHNICALLY CUSSED OUT MY TEACHER!!!' _

'**Wow, cool it girl. Obviously he's got no bad blood on the incident. He didn't even give you detention for being late. He even smirked at you when you gave your retarded remark that could have been a beautiful excuse.'** My Inner-Self explained.

'_I guess your right. But still, I'll ask Sasuke to apologize for me later.'_

'**You think he'd actually do something you asked him to? Pft. Good luck.' **

'_You know what Inner?'_

'**What? Let me guess . . . I'm a genius? I know.' **

'_No, it's more along the lines of . . . . YOU SUCK!!!'_

'**Is that supposed to make me feel bad?'**

'_Uhh . . .yeah.'_

'**Nice try sweetie. But you need practice.'**

'_Like you could do any better.'_

'**Ahem . . . . WATCH YOUR DAMN MOUTH!! I SWEAR!! IF YOU DON'T WATCH YOURSELF I'LL SHOVE A POLE UP YOUR ASS LIKE SASUKE HAS!!'**

' _. . . .'_

'**What?'**

'_Nothing. I'm going to pay attention to class now. So . . . GO THE HELL AWAY!!!'_

'**Sheesh woman. You sound like Tsunade.'** Inner Sakura took her leave.

Now I stared ahead trying to focus on Itachi-sensei, instead of the piercing stares and glares.

-------------------------------------------

Okay guys. Here's to a New Year.

And, I recently saw some of the cast for the Twilight movie.

The guy who plays Edward. Okay.

But I saw a freaky picture of him!!

He looked like he wanted to freak'in kill me!!

It did look really cool though . . . .

I'll put a link for it on my profile soon.

Ja ne!

-Tari-chan XD


	5. A New Schedule

**Hey peoples. I'm getting ready for All District Band! WOHOOO!!!!! What the hell am I saying? I'm going to suck. A lot. My friend bribed me with Reeses . . . .**

'_Thoughts'_

'**Inner thoughts'**

'_**Anything written'**_

**A New Schedule**

Wow. The bell's already about to ring. Time flies when you're uh . . . . Spacing out I suppose. Well, I guess I'll see what I have on my schedule.

_**Homeroom: Mr. Uchiha Itachi**_

_**1**__**st**__**-Gym: Mr. Gai Mite**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- Home Economics: Ms. Mitarashi Anko**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- AG Language Arts: Mr. Uchiha Itachi**_

_**4**__**th**__**- Honors Math: Mr. Morino Ibiki**_

_**5**__**th**__**- Geography/World history: Mr. Hatake Kakashi**_

_**6**__**th**__**- Biology: Mrs. Yuuhi Kurenai **_

Well, that's my line-up. Hm . . .I wonder if Sakura shares any classes with me . . .

"Hey, Haruno let me see your schedule." I whisper.

I'm pretty sure my nii-san would be royally pissed if he knew I wasn't paying attention. Sakura turns in my direction.

"You can see mine if I see yours." Sakura smiles slightly.

We trade off schedules and I scan over hers briefly.

_**Homeroom: Uchiha Itachi**_

_**1**__**st**__**-Gym: Mr. Gai Mite**_

_**2**__**nd**__**- Art: Mr. Deidara**_

_**3**__**rd**__**- AG Language Arts: Mr. Uchiha Itachi**_

_**4**__**th**__**- Honors Math: Morino Ibiki**_

_**5**__**th**__**-Goegraphy/World History: Mr. Gecko Hayate**_

_**6**__**th**__**- Physical Science: Mr. Yakushi Kabuto **_

Okay . . . I have Homeroom, Gym, AG Language Arts, and Honors Math with Sakura. Hn. That's interesting. We switch back schedules and I pretend to pay attention to nii-san again. Right now I'm fairly pissed at Naruto. He **always** does something to embarrass himself in front of everyone.

I mean, I get it. I've been gone for about three or four years. But seriously, does he have to get me recognized by my former fangirls? I can already feel the stares . . . .shit.

**BRIIIINGGG!!!**

Oh, there goes the bell. I pick up my bag and head for the door. I briefly turn around to wave to Sakura. I suppose we're proper acquaintances, so it's only polite. I make my way down the hall in hopes of getting to gym early. I don't like the huge crowds of people sweeping through two doors.

I walk up a series of bleachers until I reach the top and take a seat. Soon after I see Sakura stumble through the double doors and jog up the bleachers. She takes a seat a few rows down. Then, the rush comes. About half of my grade level push and shove through the doors with vigor.

After a while people start getting through. Here's the kind of things I'm seeing while I'm up here:

Some chick with two brown Chinese buns is pulling on her friends arm to get her through the door saying "You can make it!!!"

And the girl she's pulling on looks like that Hinata girl that likes Naruto. She's saying "G-go on w-without me T-tenten!!!"

Suddenly Sakura gets up from where she was sitting and runs down the bleachers. She runs behind this Tenten girl and starts pulling on her. And soon enough Hinata and Tenten and Sakura fall to the floor. So after a rough estimation of ten minutes everyone's inside and has found a place on the bleachers.

Sakura climbs up the bleachers after having a brief conversation with the girls. She plops into her previous seat and turns around to look at me. She smiles and gives an exasperated sigh. I grab my bag and climb down the bleachers to an open seat next to her.

"If gym is like this every day . . . I'm not so sure I can handle it." Sakura sighed again.

"If it is . . . at least it's not boring." I reply with a smirk.

"Hm . . . . True. But- OUCH!! Shit . . . I think I pulled something . . ." Sakura groaned.

I was about to say something when our sensei comes into the room. Oh lord. This is a nightmare. Our sensei looks scary . . . . He's wearing the green jumpsuit with a dark green vest on and orange leg warmers. Oh my god . . . He's got the Beatles hair cut. I'm not the fashion police . . . but **THAT THING** needs some serious wardrobe therapy.

Our sensei marches in front of the bleachers and yells for our attention.

"Hello! My youthful pupils! The bleachers are divided into three sections. What ever section you're in is your class for the remainder of the year! Now, GO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS!!!" Gai-sensei shouts.

As I walk over to the boy's locker room, some guy passes by me. Wow, he looks just like sensei! He's even got the big bushy eyebrows!! For some reason he's got this weird grin on his face and- DID HIS TEETH JUST SPARKLE!?

'_Note to self, keep away from Bushy Brows.' _I told myself.

After I throw my bag into a locker and swiftly dress I go back out to the gym. I walk around until I find a seat on the floor that is away from everyone. And now, I currently believe what my brother previously warned me about. Our principal MUST be a perv. Well, the boy's uniform is pretty straight forward. Just some shorts and a T-shirt with the school emblem.

The girl's gym uniform is a TAD bit different. Well, it consists of a leotard, and a school T-shirt with the emblem. They have to wear tall socks too. So for some people, I bet that's showing off more skin than necessary.

While I'm telling you about uniforms I'm being chased by some girls. To be quite honest, I was never fond of fangirls. Not even when I was eight years old. I mean, sure I know I look pretty damn hot, but hey, my brother says my personality is worth shit. While I'm running I'm not really paying attention to where I'm going so I end up bumping into some one and knocking them down.

Turns out, when I look down it's Sakura. Okay, remember what I said about the uniforms? Maybe they **weren't **such a bad idea . . .

'_BAD SASUKE!!'_ I mentally slap myself.

I get a grip on myself, and offer a hand to the fallen Sakura. And she- Refuses? Wow, that's a first. She gets up on her own and finds an empty space on one of the lines on the gym floor. Which coincidentally is adjacent to mine. So after the gym floor is full of sitting students our sensei returns from the gyms supply closet.

"Time for stretches of YOUTH!!!!" Our sensei shouts.

"Of course Gai-sensei!! You are always right!!" The Bushy Brow says.

So we do the basic warms ups as I distantly wonder why our sensei says youth so much. After warm ups we're ordered out side for twenty "Youthful" laps around the track. As I'm making my third lap I see Sakura stumbling around with those two girls I saw earlier. I speed up a little to take a listen to their conversation.

"So, how long have you been here?" Asks the girls with the buns.

"Hm . . . I've lived here . . . for a while; I just . . . decided to try out . . . this school district." Sakura replies between pants.

"Well! That's pretty awesome! Hinata-chan and I have been waiting for some one new to hang out with!" The girl with buns is obviously the exercise freak.

"S-sakura-san . . . It's n-nice to have y-you h-here . . ." Hinata mumbles.

"Uh, same here." Sakura took a brief look around then turned back to Tenten and Hinata.

"Hey, I have a question. What do you guys think of Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi-sensei?" Oh now they're on the subject of me. This should be good.

"Hm, I think he's an asshole. But, his big bro is okay." Tenten scoffed. Hm, no comment.

"I-I think h-he needs to t-take out the p-pole that's s-shoved up h-his ass." Is that Hinata?! What the hell?!

Sakura merely nodded and continued jogging in deep thought. After about a lap or two Tenten and Hinata got pretty far a head of Sakura. I jog up behind her and kick her in the back of the knee. As a result, she trips and falls over. She scrambles to get up and continue keeping up with me.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura yells red-faced.

"You weren't paying attention to the track. If I hadn't snapped you out of that stupor, some one else would've knocked you over." I said matter-of-factly.

"BUT YOU KNOCKED ME OVER!!" Sakura barks back. Wow, she is easy to piss off.

"Better me than some one else." I say while jerking a thumb in the direction of Bushy Brows.

"Oh . . . well, um, thanks . . . I guess." Sakura tries to keep up with my pace.

Apparently she's just realized what it's like to have fans. Whenever you have even the smallest moment of vulnerability, they attack. Lucky for her, Bushy Brows is obvious. Seeing as how he's on his twenty-fifth lap and we only have to run twenty just to keep an eye on Sakura.

It's not like the predatory thing that most girls do with me. He seems more like the lovey-dovey type. Still, that's just as creepy. I've figured out that Sakura isn't the best in the gym category. She can hardly keep pace with her friends let alone me at my slowest. I mean, she may be reasonably thin, but she's got the slowest jogging and walking pace I've ever seen.

But, I don't think I'll tell her that.

I took a quick look behind on our eighteenth lap to see some guy staring at my ass. Oh wait, they're staring at Sakura's ass, not mine.

"Hey, Sakura. I think some one's admiring your hind side." I say with a smirk.

"W-what!?" Sakura turned around and glared at said guy then turned around.

From that point on it was silent laps until I heard her mumble something.

"Stupid Uchiha, with your running fast and not having to show your ass."

Hn, charming.

**It's not as good as it usually is.**

**I know.**

**I'm **_**REALLY**_** stressed right now.**

**I've got: tests, drawings to color, teenage angst, All District Band tryouts, and relationships to patch up.**

**Have any of you read the Full Moon O Sagashite manga? It's good.**

**Oh, yeah. And I'm worried I might be becoming and insomniac.**

**I can't sleep worth shit right now. I'm running on 2-5 hours these days.**

**Ja ne!**

**-Tari-chan XD**


	6. A New Ride

HI

**HI. My friend of three weeks just moved away. So sad. MOVING ON, I am once again single, and we get to use desks in Science again. Yay!**

Disclaimer: Why would I want to own a kid with YELLOW hair?

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner thoughts'**_

'**Anything written'**

A New Ride

I am trying to teach a FUCKING LESSON. No one is listening. This may not be remedial class but people should know how to spell **'when'**. And I know it's the beginning of the school year and people are a bit 'out of it'. But, seriously, even this is ridiculous. I am reading an essay from 'Uzumaki Naruto'. His grammar scares the shit out of me. The story of his summer has a good plot, but . . . his spelling is very lacking.

Here's his story (minus all grammatical errors):

**Over this summer I went to North Korea. The citizens were nice to me . . . even though they shot at me a lot and then put me in this thing called 'Solitary Confinement'. When I got back Japan I bought a bike. It's orange and has yellow designs all over it. Doesn't it sound cool? I met up with my buddy Gaara and we broke into the school and painted graffiti all over the staff's bathroom. I also decided it would be fun to test a theory of mine. I have at least 5 letters in my name, right? Well, I think that people who have more than or equal to 5 letters in their name can fly. So, I jumped off of the roof of my five story apartment complex. I fell three stories and landed on some guys' balcony. He tried to rape me but I jumped and landed on the ground. I only broke 5 bones. I am never taking suggestions from Sai EVER AGAIN. The end.**

Well, I won't squeal on this kid because I think he's just too stupid for his own good. But as I was saying, no one's paying attention to my lesson. From the windows you can see the track. Currently students are running laps for what I assume is gym. Considering most of the girls have to wear skimpy gym uniforms all of the boys in my class are practically glued to the windows.

And all of the girls are staring at me, but I can more or less see the hearts in their eyes. I **GET IT. I'M SEXY. GET OVER IT, GIRLS**. I feel like smacking my head on this desk that I'm gripping in frustration. Better yet, I feel like smacking all of these people. I glance out the window-. What the hell?! Some of those sluts are distracting guys ON PURPOSE.

I see Sasuke and Sakura jog by. Okay, maybe not _**ALL**_ of them are sluts. Sasuke is jogging slightly behind Sakura and looks like he's trying not to laugh. And Sakura looks like she's about to fall over and keeps turning around to yell at Sasuke. I'm guessing they are on lap 10 or something.

About thirty minutes later the bell rings. Finally, these retards can leave my presence. Wait- That was the FINAL BELL. I'm not sure what that means . . .

"**HEY KIDDIES!! GET OUTTA MY SCHOOL!! NOW!! I REMEMBERED THAT I FOUND A BOMB THREAT WRITTEN IN THE BATHROOM!! IT WAS SAID TO GO OFF TEN MINUTES FROM NOW. EVERYONE GO HOME AND DON'T TELL YOUR PARENTS OR I'LL KILL YOU!!"** The principal boomed from the intercom.

Well, I guess I'm off the hook for today. I start packing my bag while the students fly out of the room. I sigh in relief. I rearrange the desks correctly and walk outside of the room after turning the lights out. I flip through my keys from the homeroom key. As I'm locking it Sasuke came walking up to me with his bag too.

So he's not worried about the bomb threat either. It's probably what Naruto wrote. I lead him down the now empty hallways. Schools are always much more ominous whenever there's no one there. I'm a teacher, I would know. So we exit the building to find an empty parking lot, save my Altima. These people really take bomb threats THAT seriously? I am thoroughly surprised by this.

I hear a frustrated grunt coming from around the corner of the exit. I walk around with Sasuke in tow. I see a bike rack- Empty might I add- And I see Sakura crouching on the ground near her bike. She snaps and throws her hands up in the air.

"WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU GO, YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT?!" Sakura cried to the sky.

I sigh. She _is_ a bit weird. So Sasuke and I kneel next to Sakura.

"Um . . . Why are you yelling at your bike Haruno-san?" I ask.

She turns around a little bit flustered, and falls over. Maybe I should not have been standing so close.

"I-it won't s-start." She sits up awkwardly and stares at the ground.

I look over at Sasuke. He's obviously having difficulty keep a straight face. Then an idea pops into my head.

"Do you need a lift?" I ask.

"Okay, that's so cool of you Itachi-sensei!!" She hops up and grins.

She instantly brightens up and it kind of creeps me out. Maybe she has MPD. . ?

"Uh, what about my bike?" Sakura asks staring at her bike longingly.

Sasuke takes my keys from me and strides toward the car. Normally that would piss me off, but I think he's got a solution to Sakura's problem. He unlocks the drivers' side door and leans inside. I hear a click and the trunk pops open. He walks to the back and widens the trunk opening. Sasuke reaches inside and pulls out a bike rack that is meant to go on the back of your car. I briefly wonder where and when I got it from . . . . Because I seriously doubt I have trunk fairies hiding back there.

The reason I know this is because when I first got the car Sasuke had gotten high on sharpies. I was joking around and told him I had trunk fairies that could take him to **Tomato World**. He was so wasted he believed me and searched the trunk all night to find them. I kept hearing him scream: "TRUNK FAIRIES!! WHERE ARE YOU!? TAKE ME TO THE PROMISELAND!!" It amused me very much. And the best part was, he couldn't remember a single thing the next morning.

Anyways . . . Sasuke snapped the rack on the back and walked over to us again. He threw me my keys and looked confusedly at me. It's mostly because my memory is causing me to involuntarily smirk. I'm about to make a reach for Sakura's bike when she clamps her hand over my wrist. She shakes her head and lifts the bike over her shoulder and carries it to the car. After she latches it on she walks back over.

"Sorry . . . I just don't like it when people touch my stuff. . ." Sakura bowed slightly.

"Oh, no problem. I understand." I wave my hand dismissively.

All three of us walk towards my Altima and before Sasuke can reach for the passengers door Sakura leaps for it yelling: "SHOTGUN!!"

Sasuke scowls and throws me this look that says _'I will kill her if she takes __**MY**__ seat._' I turn to Sakura and put on my serious look. For a minute she stands halfway into the seat waiting for approval.

"Ladies first." I look over at Sasuke and he narrows his eyes at me.

Sakura hops in and Sasuke gets in the back behind Sakura. I do not quite know why, but he's always been a right side kind of person. I pull on my seatbelt and put the key in the ignition. I keep my eyes on the road as we hit exit the empty parking lot.

"So, Haruno-san, where do we go from here?" I ask.

"Um, left . . . . No, right! Uuuhh . . ." Sakura scratches the back of her head.

Sasuke starts chuckling from the back seat. Sakura turns around to smack him but he leans away and she misses.

"Hey I just started going here! Don't expect me to memorize the route on the first go!" Sakura barked at Sasuke.

"Same here **Pinky** and I'm not having problems with route memorization." Sasuke fired back with a slight smirk.

"GRRRAAHHH!! I'm not a freaking genius like SOME PEOPLE." Sakura's blood is going to her face.

"It could be that . . . or maybe you're just _stupid_." Sasuke said slyly.

Sakura made a low growling sound that probably should not be natural and turned around, glaring out the windshield. I took a look at Sasuke and he was sitting pretty smugly. What do you expect? Uchiha's like winning, no matter how insignificant the contest. I must admit, even I suffer from this hereditary curse.

While we're driving the clouds that were following us ominously started to let the rain out. It wasn't very heavy. Just hard enough for me to have to use the windshield wipers. To be honest I never mind the rain. People usually see it as a distraction or a delay. What they say is bull shit. It drowns out the bad aspects of your day. And ever since my family was killed the rain had a different meaning.

I started paying attention to the faint plip-plop sounds you hear when the rain drops hit surfaces. I saw glistening streaks fall from the sky. I felt the strange calming sense you got when you watched it or stood in it. It's as though it cleanses your troubles and it makes you feel clean, even if you have done something you are ashamed of.

Sakura apparently shares some part of my opinion, because she stares out the window intensely at the horizon. Sasuke is related to me so you can assume that we share some personal qualities. So you can assume that he's doing the same. Our rain gazing while I'm driving is interrupted by a growling sound. I look over at Sakura and she stiffens but keeps a concentrated gaze outside. I sigh.

"Haruno-san, what did you have for breakfast?" I ask.

"I don't remember." Sakura answers a little too quickly.

I take my eyes off of the road and glare at her back for about a minute. I know she can feel it. She deflates.

"Alright! I didn't have breakfast! JUST STOP GLARING AT ME!" Sakura turns to exchange the glare but I have my eyes on the road again.

"Alright. Then we're stopping for lunch. It is about noon. Any suggestions?" I ask.

" . . . Ichiraku . . ." Sakura mumbles.

"Huh? What was that?" I ask.

"Um . . . Ichiraku, it's a place Naruto-kun told me about." Sakura mumbles once more.

Sasuke starts twitching. **Ichiraku**. The ramen place that Naruto kid is practically in love with. He's forced Sasuke to go there in his younger years. But . . . Since Sakura _is_ new at school . . . . I suppose I should let her have the pick. Even if it _is_ a cheap ramen stand.

"Okay." So I drive in the general direction of Ichiraku.

Sasuke starts turning green and Sakura is slightly excited.

When we arrive we park on the side of the road. Considering this isn't the most populated part of Tokyo there is a little bit of room for off road parking. We get out with out umbrellas and each take a stool in front of the ramen bar. Ayame is tending right now.

"What would ya'll like to have today?" Ayame asks with a smile and a slight blush.

"Miso ramen, please." I order first.

"The special." Sasuke says.

Let me explain. When my brother was younger he started going into this tomato obsessed diet. So whenever he and Naruto when to Ichiraku Sasuke would nag about them not having tomato ramen. So the old man, as kind as he was, made a tomato ramen especially for Sasuke. So if he ever comes here he would have his tomatoes. That is the "special" He just says it like that so he won't be embarrassed.

Ayame turns to Sakura. "And for the lucky lady?"

"Uh . . . beef ramen please." Sakura glances from the menu looking confused.

"Okay! Be back in a few!" Ayame goes back to cook.

Sakura looks from Sasuke to me. She's sitting between us. She keeps shifting that confused look back and forth.

"What did that lady mean?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

He shrugged while he tampered with his chopsticks. Sakura looked over at me.

"It's probably nothing." I shrugged as well.

Ayame came with our orders and left the bill.

"It was nice to see you Uchiha-san and Sasu-chan." She bowed.

She turned to Sakura and winked. Then disappeared to the back.

Sakura starts giggling.

"Hahaha! _**SASU-CHAN**_?!" She looks over at Sasuke who is currently scowling at Sakura.

"Shut. The. Hell. Up." Sasuke said in a restrained voice.

"It's what she's called him since he was a little kid." I answered the unspoken question.

Sakura finally stopped laughing and took her chopsticks. We're about to bless it, but she just starts digging in like an animal. I look at Sasuke, and he gave a dismissive shrug. So he starts digging in too. I start eating as well. When we finish Sasuke's face is surprisingly clean. Sakura, even after using a napkin somehow manages to have noodles stuck to her face.

All three of us argue over the bill. Sasuke eventually figured out that I and he get our money from the same network so if either of us paid it wouldn't matter. So we ganged up on Sakura. After we agreed to let her pay she looked into her wallet that was empty. So Sasuke and I paid. After helping Sakura peel the noodles off of her face we went back to the car.

How odd. It's still raining.

So we all get in the car. And start driving. Sakura says she thinks her apartment complex is on the West side, so I figure we should take a look. Sasuke, Sakura, and I try to enjoy the rainy ride, to what we hope will be her place. And for some reason she just started humming _Backstreet Boys_ music and she's doing it to purposely annoy the hell out of Sasuke. I must admit. She **IS** a bit weird indeed.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

**Sup people. **

**I'm trying to get into shape for swim suit season. tries to flex nonexistent muscles**

**Yes. I LUV Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, S Club 7.**

**Yeah. I'm a 90s and 70s fanatic.**

**2,500 something words. I AM FUCKING PROUD OF MYSELF.**

**I am single now. YEEAAAHH!! **

"**Boyfriends" are a load of shit for 14 year olds.**

**They don't exist. Never will. I'm not me yet.**

**And until I am, I'm not ready for a man.**

**I am reading the Pendragon series. WHOO-HOO!**

**I miss all of my fans and I love you all very much, even if I've never met you.**

**-Tari-chan XD**


	7. A New Dream

I've been gone for a while

**I've been gone for a while. Scouting for inspiration; if I may say so. My dad has to find another job again. It seems as though every working establishment in America is firing people just so they can find overseas workers that will do the job for half of the pay. Morgan Freeman is the only reason I'm proud to be American. As well as Obama.**

**Disclaimer:** Own Naruto? Bleh, I think Misashi-sama has too many plot twists and depressing pasts for my taste.

'_Dreams'_

**A New Dream**

A lot of people often confuse the term 'I think' with 'I know'. It quite common to assume they mean the same thing when you're not actually listening. And that is how many deaths, misdirection's, and confusions are caused. I believe I contribute to that handsomely. It's unintentional, always. And its other peoples fault too, for interpreting my words inaccurately.

Currently we're about halfway through Tokyo and the rain is still coming in a downpour. I'm pretty sure we're no where near my apartment complex on top of that. Every once in a while I look to Sasuke or Itachi to see if they're ready to yell at me. Itachi's concentrated on the road with no clear expression fixed on his face. Sasuke is glaring at me; what's his problem? I'm pretty sure that both of them know we're not going to find my place like this.

"Itachi I don't think this is going to work. How about we just let Sakura hang out at our apartment so she can call her parents? They'll probably find us better than us finding them." Sasuke suggested.

"Surprisingly enough, that idea doesn't suck that bad." I say thoughtfully.

Sasuke scowls at me and I chuckle. Itachi nods and we take a U-turn. I grimace; I think that was illegal …

"So, uh, where do you guys live?" I ask.

"Don't faint when you see, and don't sell the address to fangirls." Sasuke spoke seriously.

"Um … Okaaayyy." I respond confusedly.

"Hey, are we almost there yet?" I asked hurriedly.

"Why does it matter?" Sasuke smoothed out his still wet hair.

"Well, it's just that … I kind of need to … you know." I flushed embarrassed.

"Spit it out Sakura." Sasuke frowned.

"She needs to pee, Sasuke." Itachi said deadpanned.

"Hn." Sasuke leaned back and shut his eyes.

We made a sharp left and turned into an apartment complex with an elegant sign labeled 'The Lands of Fire'. They looked more like houses than apartments! This place was much better than my place. Every building had its own individual qualities, unlike mine that had nondescript brick on every unit. But, seriously, this place is freakin' awesome. Itachi parked near the concrete sidewalk that lead to a row of reasonably sized units with a porch awning extending about a yard and a half from the buildings.

We all exit the Altima and trudge through the rain to the front door of unit seven. Before the door lay a black welcome mat with a fan on it that looked like a red and white fish bob. Itachi flipped through a key ring until he reached a black key with white outlined red clouds on it. He jammed the key into the door and twisted the knob. We all stepped inside, shivering.

Now, I would be telling you how glamorous this place is but I found myself staring at the ceiling. I had been tackled to the floor by a girl? She had blonde hair tied in a partial ponytail with the rest of her hanging in front of and around her face. I could only see one of her eyes, azure blue. Gosh, she would be even prettier it she wasn't grinning like an idiot. From what I could see, she was wearing grey jeans and half unbuttoned black shirt with the collar turned up.

Wait a second … THAT'S A GUY!!

"Hey … you're not Itachi! OR Sasuke, yeah!" He frowned.

"Hm … you have pink hair, yeah." The man twirled my hair around his finger.

"Deidara, what have I told you about harassing and/or attacking my guests?" Itachi stood frowning at Deidara's antics.

"'Only when they're armed', yeah." Deidara replied grinning.

This Deidara guy seems oblivious to the fact that he's a little too close to my face right now. And if he doesn't get off soon I'm going to faint from all the blood going to my head. He gets up and stands in front of Itachi. Then he lunges for a hug. Itachi dodges and Deidara falls through the door way. He shuts the door and locks it.

"Oh come on Itachi!! You know I'm not gay, yeah!!" Deidara banged the on the door.

I'm sill sprawled on the floor, twitching. Sasuke poked me with a dull pencil.

"Itachi I think she just got the shit scared out of her." Sasuke said unsurely.

I swatted the pencil away and stood up. I looked directly in front of me where a sizable mosaic tiled kitchen was. And sitting at a brown table were eight people who all looked so strange that I gasped and fell over. Yes, I had blacked out like a wimp.

_I awoke in my old home. In Nagoya we'd lived in a house; Just my mother and I. I was even in my bedroom; my pink comforter lay under me. I got out of bed and padded across the room. Before reaching my pink over-decorated door I caught a glimpse of myself in my jewelry coated mirror. I was wearing my old school uniform. A red pleated skirt, a white blouse, and black tie. I looked around my room. It was splashed with pinks and reds. Photo's of my mother and I hung around my old desk. Some of my childhood drawings were posted on the walls._

_Looking at one of them in particular made me smile with nostalgia and sorrow. It was a crude drawing; Equivalent to the talents of a five year old. I drew me holding hands with my mother standing on the mountains with a big orange sun behind us. I was wearing a pink dress and had long hair back then. My mother was wearing white and had a badly scrawled hat on her head. I had written on the corner: I luv you mommy._

_When my mother saw it she chuckled. I'd asked her what was wrong with it. She grinned and told me it was perfect._

"_Looks like we have an artist in the family!"_

_She'd picked me up and twirled me around. My mother would then tell me she loved me and that she'd always be around to tell me that. But, fate didn't have the kindness to allow my mother to keep her promise. I stroked the worn paper lovingly and then turned away._

_I left my childishly bedecked room and headed downstairs. I went towards the kitchen. I sensed the smell of pancakes. When I stepped inside it still had the gaudy colored countertops and tiling. Kitchen ornaments were splayed all over the place. My mom wasn't ever really that great at cooking. And she tore up half of the room in the process if she ever made an attempt. But she'd just shrug and laugh about it; probably covered in flour or what ever she was mixing with._

_My mother stood at the stove flipping a pan's contents clumsily. She slid them onto plates and wobbled over to the table. She motioned for me to come over to sit. I sat across from her._

"_So, Saku-chan how have you been?" My mother asked excited to hear my response._

"_Um…Fine I guess." I replied thinking there might me a tad bit of ambiguity to her question._

"_Who's you're replacement okaa-san?" She asked chomping a slice of pancake._

"_I-I wouldn't call her a replacement. Her name is Tsunade." I reply shocked at her bluntness._

"_Oh! Yes, she is a fine woman. Too bad she was unable to have children of her own." My mother said sadly. "And, may I ask who those young men are you seem to be hanging around with?" My mother asked with a suggestive grin._

_My mother was always a pervert in her own little way. Only in the ways of sexual innuendo and lewd statements. _

"_Okaa-san! They're just trying to give me a hand on the first day. And their names are Uchiha Sasuke and Itachi." I frowned at my mother. "And Uzumaki Naruto."_

"_The Uchiha boys? Hm … not the safest pair to be hanging around. They're the last heirs of their deceased family. And Uzumaki? Oh my, he's an odd one. The illegitimate son of Minato; A deceased former high-ranking government official. Tsunade now holds that position." My mother said the last statement offhandedly._

"_W-wait a second. Did you just say Tsunade is a high-ranking government official?! That's impossible. She works at my school." I stated firmly._

"_Well Saku-chan there are plenty of secrets hiding in your new home. Your Tsunade has a whole life you know nothing about. As do the Uchiha boys, and the Uzumaki. Most people you will come to know have a part of them that is held away from you. They will lie to you. They will hurt you, even if it isn't intentional." My mother sighed wistfully._

"_B-but why?" I asked back tentatively._

"_Saku-chan, what if I told you the way I died was not as it was told by the police?" My mother asked smiling slightly._

"_Why would the police lie about it?" I asked confused._

"_And what if I also told you that I knew who your father was? And that he isn't as far away as you think." My mother tampered with her fork childishly._

"_Then why didn't he stay? Why would some one want to kill you? Why would the police cover it up?" I asked gripping the edge of the table with anticipation._

"_That is precisely why you are in Tokyo instead of at home. The answers lie there. And your new friends can help you. I guarantee that you're not going to like what some of them have done or know, but you're going to need them." My mother said seriously._

"_But why can't you tell me?" I asked gravely._

"_Because, I'm partially a figment of your imagination. If I was all real, then I'd be able to tell you." My mother grinned._

_I smiled and stood up. "Arigato okaa-san. I don't know what all of it means but I'll try to figure it out." _

_My mother got up too and hugged me tightly. "No problem Saku-chan. Oh, and… It's okay to call Tsunade your mother. I don't exist in your world anymore."_

"_Are you sure? What if I don't want to?" I countered half-heartedly._

"_Dearest, you need some one to call mother that will call you daughter in return. I can't do that anymore. And I know you miss having that." My mother chuckled._

"_So, this is goodbye then?" I asked pulling away._

"_For now Saku-chan, for now." My mother smoothed my hair lovingly._

_I turned and walked out of the front door, closing it behind me. I was engulfed in darkness walking toward some one's voice calling my name. I have a million questions. And I'm beginning to think that when I start getting answers, it'll only lead to more confusion._

……………………………………………………………………………………

**I'm sorry people, I dedicate this chappie to: Rose.**

**Thank you for not giving up on me. **

**As well as everyone else who is reading this.**

**And if you want to smack me, just tell me in a review.**

**-Tari-chan XD**

NEXT CHAPTER: A New…Gang?

INCLUDES: freaks with cloaks, a phone call or two, a talkative Itachi, tea, a scared Sakura, and an annoyed Sasuke

**IN REGARDS TO **_**EBONY**_**:** I am attempting to find inspiration.

**IN REGARDS TO **_**BECAUSE WE'RE YOUNG**_**:** I have finished the draft for chapter two. Now I have to type it, which I'll probably do on Monday.


End file.
